


Whisky Tales - Night Moves

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Whisky Tales [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: So what did Sam do in the Impala on that night? A series of one shots, each featuring a Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are not mine. They never will be, only in my daydreams. I won't be making any cash or gaining any fame. I'm borrowing them for your entertainment, and mine!  
> All rights belong to Kripke, CW and anyone else who has official ownership.

Sam isn't quite sure when it becomes clear that the waitress from the diner is leaving with him. Somewhere in between dessert and his second cup of coffee the professional flirting handed out to all customers turns serious.

Her name is Piper, accordingly to the little name tag pinned on the taut material stretched over her left breast. She is interested and she makes it obvious.

Sam is flattered and a little amused at first, too tired to think past enjoying the view of her cleavage. There are a few extra refills of coffee, above and beyond those required in the name of good service. It's late and the diner is quiet and she lingers a little longer every time, the buttons on her top seeming to undo themselves as she leans over him to refill the napkins. He gets a good view of the dip between her full breasts and the pulse throbbing in her smooth throat.

They talk a bit about random things, a typical conversation between two strangers who are coming to realise they want to get laid. And by now Sam does really, really want to get laid.

When the last customer leaves Piper slips into the booth beside him. He's not sure what he's saying when she puts a hand on his knee, because suddenly he's thinking with his downstairs brain and he gets a hard-on so quickly he goes a bit dizzy.

She sees the need flare in his eyes and her body responds, mouth opening a little and her nipples suddenly pressing out through the thin material of her top.

Before he knows what's happening they are kissing, really dirty kissing, and she has one hand twisted in his hair and they are groping each other all over. After that it's not a matter of if, but when and where.

She whips off her apron and shouts "Night, Joe," to the chef/owner and they are outside before he knows it.

He doesn't waste any time using his strength to lift her, pressing her up against the wall, and her breasts are full and heavy in his hand, nipples like studs. She slips her hand inside his pants and he moves his hips, rubbing against her, remembering just how long it's been since he last took a girl home.

He's that desperate to have her that he'd happily do it right here, behind the diner and he knows she'd let him, but he is Sam and that's not the way he treats girls. He pulls away, panting.

"You have a room?" She is nibbling his ear, pulling his ass towards her and it's hard to think, but he manages a gasp of "No."

"Car?" She says hopefully and suddenly he remembers the Impala. It's right where they left it, in the bar parking lot, when Dean slouched off in search of "good times" whatever they are. By now Sam figures his brother has already left with some chick or he's in the bar until daylight. It's a risk, but so is trying to wait any longer.

Piper is impressed at the car; Sam is never more grateful that he has a set of keys. Piper is impressed all over again when he gets a blanket out of the trunk and spreads it on the back seat, offers her a sip of whisky out of Dean's hip flask.

He pulls her down next to him. It's dark outside and most of the bar's patrons have left and theirs won't be the only car rocking on its springs. She slips off her dress and Sam remembers how to undo that bra catch with one hand. He buries his face in her impressive bosom, suckling and nibbling. She pants eagerly, pulling off his shirt and t-shirt and positively drooling when she gets a load of those muscles.

Her panties are tiny, just a few strings; he pulls them aside and uses his fingers to please her, eventually sliding them into her warmth until she starts gasping and thrusting against him.

She drags down his zip, pulling him free and stroking his length. Neither of them can wait any longer and she takes charge of the condoms and straddles him immediately, lowering herself slowly onto him. He groans at the tight heat and begins to thrust. She is ready, desperate, riding him hard, nails clawing at his shoulders. When she starts to whimper it nearly finishes him and he rubs again between her legs. She comes explosively, shuddering around him and it pushes him over the edge. He slams his hips up in a huge thrust, pulling her deeper onto him by her waist. He pulses violently, feeling her climaxing again as he finally lets go.

They rest for a while, but they know it's not over. She starts kissing him again, slowly this time, deep and languorous. He feels himself stiffening, but she raises herself up, sliding off and kneeling on the seat. She runs her hands appreciatively over his flat abs, slides his pants off and starts kissing his thighs.

He's big, but she's good and he gets a huge hard-on quickly once she starts deep-throating him. He's a bit too tall for fucking lying down on the back seat so she sits on his lap again, back against his chest this time, taking him deep inside.

It's good this way round too, he can play with her breasts with one large hand and the other is busy between her legs. He knows he can last now and he does, she comes hard another three times before he's even close.

She's still shuddering around his dick when she suddenly moves, rising up on her knees and rubbing her ass against him. "Please," she whispers and slips down on him and it's so tight he nearly explodes straight away. He grits his teeth, scared of hurting her with his size, but she knows what she's doing, sliding and grinding and stroking herself.

When she speeds up he can't control himself any longer and starts fucking up into her as hard as he can. She comes, cries out and comes again immediately and that's it, there is no stopping it now. He ruts deep, feeling the heat in his belly rising as every muscle in his body focusses hard on filling her, pounding... When it happens he feels like he's splitting in half, can't stop jerking into her as it just shudders out of him.

They lie together afterwards, slippy and warm under the blanket he pulls over them. They kiss some more and sleep. Much later he manages to take her again, folding his long legs up and tucking her beneath him, driving into her long and slow until they come, together this time, sweet shudders wracking them.

They sleep and he's still inside her when Dean opens the door the next morning. Piper isn't shy and it doesn't worry her that Dean saw more of her than he should have. She sweetly declines Sam's number, dresses and leaves.

Dean smirks at him and just puts 'Night Moves' on the stereo. For a while Sam feels good, better than he's felt for a long time. 'Good times' he thinks, yeah, now he knows what Dean raves about.

Liked it? Please leave kudos/comments.

Thanks for stopping by to read.


End file.
